The present invention relates in general to electronic device support systems, and more particularly, to a support system adapted for reorienting multiple electronic devices, and more specifically, flat screen displays.
Flat screen displays are mounted to an articulating support arm which enables positioning of the display in various positions about three axes. The typical arrangement is the mounting of a single flat screen display to a single articulating support arm. However, in certain applications, it is desirable to provide multiple flat screen displays for viewing at the same location, each of which can be independently adjusted to obtain proper viewing.
There are known double flat screen display pole mounts which are adapted for supporting a pair of flat screen displays. The flat screen displays may be attached to the pole using a variety of mounting brackets, tilt assemblies or articulating arms. The flat screen displays can be mounted either one above the other in a vertical orientation or side by side in a horizontal orientation. Pole mounting systems of the aforementioned type are available from Innovative Office Products of Easton, Pa.
Notwithstanding the existence of multiple flat panel display pole mounting systems, there is the desire for further improvements in such systems to which the present invention is directed.